Tobi: Childish Demon
by ThatOneGuyWhoIsANinja
Summary: It turns out that Tobi wasn't just a way of disguising Obito... If you want to know more, then please read. I think that this is a pretty interesting take on Tobi, and how much he could affect the story-line. Also, a little NaruHina, and SasuSaku if you squint...


Harro, prease. I realize that this one may be a little bit wrong, as I'm mostly going by the information of various websites, since I've just started watching Shippuden and am only at episode 220, roughly. If you could review, with criticism or praise, that'd be nice.

**READ THE DISHCLAIMEH: **I do not own Naruto... I wish I did. Srsly.

* * *

Madara was worried.

He was not worried about the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, or any of his friends.

He was not worried about Sasuke, or how the truth about Itachi was affecting his loyalty to him.

He was not even worried about the quick rate the Akatsuki was losing members.

He was worried about Tobi.

* * *

You see, people did not know about Madara, yet. Most people thought that he WAS Tobi, the irritating, foolish, child-like member of the Akatsuki, and not much of a threat, more of an annoyance. Deidara had thought of him as a hindrance, a moronic partner that had replaced Sasori, yet Deidara had known that Tobi held some power, after all of the missions that he had been forced to use it.

Nagato and Konan had known of Madara, and had simply thought of Tobi as a cover, to fool his enemies and the Akatsuki into thinking he was weak, and idiotic.

However, Tobi was much more than that.

Nobody left alive knew that Madara himself, like the Uzumaki boy, was actually a Jinchuriki himself.

* * *

When Madara had been born into the Hyuuga clan, without the Byakugan, he had been chosen to be the Jinchuriki of a demon, since the Hyuuga would not dare do this to their other members with the clans Kekkei Genkai.

And so, at the age of 3 months, he had been taken to the inner sanctum of the Hyuuga estate, and the elders had sealed in him a demon of extraordinary power, who had been defeated and captured by the founder of the Hyuuga clan, and been placed inside of the young Madara.

The demon was known as Razutobi, the mysterious demon of the Hidden Stone village.

Madara was five years old when the Demon revealed itself to him, one time when he had lost his temper with a few other young Hyuuga calling him a freak because he did not possess the Byakugan. It called itself Tobi, acting childish and innocent, offering to play a game with him, and instead gave him enough chakra to almost kill the young offenders before their parents intervened, using the Gentle Fist to subdue him.

As he grew up and abandoned the Hyuuga clan, the Demon had given him the power to create his own Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, by fusing its own chakra with his.

However, when the founder of the Uchiha clan fought with the first Hokage at the Valley of the End, Tobi was no-where to be heard of, lending him none of his chakra, ultimately leading to Madara's defeat.

Madara had not heard from Tobi since his defeat at the hands of the Senju.

Well... until recently...

* * *

Madara had, since joining the Akatsuki, been experiencing periods of time where he seemed to be sitting in the back-seat of his body. He was unable to speak, or control his own body. Instead, another conscious had appeared, speaking childishly, and acting like an idiot. It had introduced itself to others as Tobi, which Madara instantly recognised to be the Demon sealed within him. It did not surprise him very much that Tobi had suddenly appeared once more after all of those years, since it had only been recent that Madara was gaining such power.

Tobi did not interfere with Madara's plans at first, and had actually helped him, making himself appear as a completely different person. He had gone along with this in front of Pein and Konan, or Zetsu, stating that it was an act to fool others, despite the fact that Madara only had control of his body when people addressed him directly or particular moments when Madara needed to address others in a serious way. Otherwise, in front of Deidara, Itachi, Kakazu, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori his body had been controlled by Tobi, acting careless, and stupid. And, apart from occasionally feeling a little embarrassed, or being blown up by Deidara (which did not hurt him anyway) this saw him no misgivings, so he allowed it to continue.

But, lately, after revealing himself as Madara to Sasuke, Tobi had completely stopped taking over his body. At first he felt relief, knowing that the demon no longer was controlling him for long periods of time. But, recently, he had been feeling slightly... unnerved.

'_Could it be planning something?_' he wondered to himself anxiously. He had not felt this worried for a while, and it was steadily becoming worse. These few days he needed to be cautious, and feeling constantly fearful of something plotting within his own body was starting to make him slightly careless and distracted.

'**Ha! Has the fearless and all-powerful ninja finally come to fear something as cute and playful as Tobi?**' asked a high-pitched and innocent, yet strangely menacing, voice from somewhere in the back of Madara's mind, which nearly caused him to physically jump in surprise.

'Foolish demon, I fear no living entity, not even the Tailed Beasts themselves. You had better not interfere with my plans, or you will suffer." replied Madara in his head, though the Uchiha knew that Tobi could probably see his uncertainty.

* * *

After the huge and furious final battle, (in which many great ninja, including Neji Hyuuga, were slain by the clone army of Zetsu) Madara, or Obito as he was now revealed to be, stood before Naruto, looking him in the eye, the great Ten-Tailed demon behind him, preparing to destroy the great Shinobi army that stood before them. Hinata grasped Naruto's hand tightly, as the chakra from Kurama spread the original 9 Rookie Genin, TenTen and Rock Lee.

Madara pointed at Naruto, and his uncovered face snarled viciously.

"Now, Uzumaki, you will see the true power of the Ten-Tails! My plans have all come into commission, and the world will soon be-" he ranted victoriously at first, but was cut off as a great pain behind his eyes made him stop, his hands rising to claw at his face, as he gave a loud cry of agony.

'**Sorry, but it looks like I'll be taking charge now. You've gone far enough.**' came the hauntingly sweet voice of the powerful demon, as Obito felt his consciousness slowly slip away, and though he fought with all of his will, and screamed as loud as he could, his deep voice particularly shrill with panic, his own mind slipped into nothingness as Tobi began to take over his body.

Naruto and the other ninja watched in horror as the Uchiha's face began to distort, his features twisting into a spiral shape, his Rinnengan eye sinking backwards into his skull, as his Sharingan eye turned completely black, and his skin took on an orange, wooden texture.

As the last of Obito's mind slipped away, his face finished twisting and changing, and Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and many other ninja recognized its new form as the orange lollipop mask that he had previously worn.

Hinata and the other remaining Hyuuga activated their Byakugan, and saw that Madara's chakra was now... different. Though it was now more powerful, it had taken on the same colour as the Uchiha's new face. Naruto and Hinata, being the closest to him, felt the new chakra emanating from the founder of the Uchiha, and were surprised when they found it to be warm, and pleasant, almost like they were being bathed in sun-light.

The newly faced figure in front of them blinked (yes, blinked) it's single black eye, as the last of Obito's mind ebbed away, before spinning round to face the Ten-Tails. The great, one-eyed demon snarled as it noticed the change in its master's chakra.

The new ninja performed a few hand-signs in lightning succession, which stunned most of the ninjas with such speed, and called in a high, clear voice "**Ninja Art, Bijū Chakra Draining Jutsu!**"

Hinata uttered a small squeal and Naruto almost gagged as they watched the Uchiha's black eye stretch open by almost 3 inches, taking up a majority of his orange face. The young Hyuuga watched in amazement as the Ten-Tails immense chakra began to slowly leak from its body, and enter Obito's wide eye.

The great ten-tailed demon roared in fury as it felt its power slowly drained into Tobi, and it attempted to lurch forward, but found itself frozen in the orange faced ninja's stare.

"**There is no use attempting to run, Ten-Tails, I have you in my jutsu. Your chakra will be absorbed by me, until there is nothing left, and you simply cease to exist.**" explained Tobi in a high, though more serious tone. True enough, the demon felt itself become weaker at an alarmingly increasing pace, but could do nothing but snarl as it stood there, frozen in place.

The Shinobi army watched in amazement and fear as the Ten-Tails simply faded from existence, and Tobi turned slowly to face them, his eye shrinking back to normal size. Hinata saw the bijū's chakra swirling around the man before them, slowly being converted into an orange colour.

"**Wow, that was a lot of chakra!**" exclaimed Tobi, wiping his orange forehead in mock exhaustion.

* * *

Tobi steadily walked towards Naruto, completely unfazed as several hundred other Shinobi drew their weapons, or went into fighting stances. Hinata's eyes widened and she whispered urgently to Naruto that they should be careful, while Kakashi and Sasuke watched cautiously with their Sharingan.

Naruto, however, stood totally still as Tobi approached him, a drop of sweat and narrowed eyes the only things that betrayed his confident stance. The orange faced man stopped a few feet before him, and stared him in the eye for a few tense moments, as the other ninja looked on in anticipation and dread.

Suddenly, Tobi's right arm shot up, and Hinata, with lightning fast speed, shot out her palm, laced with chakra. However, Naruto, with even quicker reflexes, grabbed the Hyuuga's arm to stop her, and gestured with a nod as she glanced at him questioningly.

Hinata looked at Tobi's arm, shocked, as she realized the man before her was holding out his hand to shake Naruto's. Naruto looked down at the hand suspiciously for a few seconds, tensed, as if he was expecting it to suddenly activate the Chidori and burn his hand off.

"**Ahaha, sorry about all of the trouble that Mada-chan and Obi-kun caused!**" came a soft, yet sweet voice suddenly, making both Naruto and Hinata jump. Tobi closed his eye, and a sweat-drop appeared on his 'brow', as he giggled apologetically.

"Wait... what do you mean Mada-chan and Obi-kun...? Madara and Obito?" questioned the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, cocking his head in confusion.

Before Tobi could reply, however, a deep, booming voice came from somewhere in Naruto.

"Tobi-chan... is that you?" came the unusually curious growl of the Nine-Tails sealed within the Uzumaki boy. Naruto could feel the confusion from his demon ally, as 'Tobi' chuckled and nodded before him.

* * *

After the man, now identified as the demon 'Tobi', explained that Madara was also a Jinchuriki, and that Tobi was the entity sealed within him, he explained all about how Tobi had been biding his time, slowly weakening the seal so that he could take over Madara's body.

When Madara had partially restored Obito's body, he had transferred Tobi into him as well, thinking that it would give the boy more power, seeing as the demon seemed so willing to do his bidding and give him chakra. So, Tobi had fused his chakra with Obito after that.

It turns out that fusing his chakra with Tobi had been an extremely foolish thing to do, as Tobi was able to use this to slowly, over a long period of time, disassemble the seal keeping Tobi within Obito. The more chakra of Tobi's chakra that Madara used with the Sharingan, or other techniques, the weaker the seal became, until, finally, after Madara had summoned the Ten-Tails, which had required mass amounts of Tobi's chakra, and ultimately weakened the seal enough for the demon to break out, and take over whichever body he was in.

When Madara had transferred Tobi into Obito's body, he quickly created a seal before Tobi could break free. Though this seal was quite powerful, it was weaker than the previous one, yet Madara was arrogant, and believed it could not be broken. As Obito used his and Tobi's fused chakra, and Madara died, the seal was slowly broken.

"**So, Tobi is really sorry about this... He never realized that giving Madara and Obito such power would be such a bad idea. All Tobi thought about was breaking out at first, and he didn't give a thought to all of the people who might be hurt by his actions...**" Tobi mumbled sorrowfully, his childish voice now brimming with regret.

"**Don't worry, Tobi-chan, I understand how you feel.**" said Kurama comfortingly, as Naruto nodded when he realized that the Nine-Tails was referring to all of the hate and anger he had received from the demon before they had teamed-up.

"You were consumed by your anger for the people who sealed you. I've come to realize that both Jinchuriki and demon suffer when the sealing takes place." mumbled Naruto softly, remembering his miserable and lonely child-hood, when he was loathed and feared by all who saw him as the thing that had attacked the Konohagakure on the night of his birth.

"I think that if we can forgive Sasuke-kun, we can forgive you too." said Kakashi, placing his hand on the young Uchiha's bloody shoulder, who in turn gave a genuinely grateful smile, his onyx eyes brimming with tears. Sakura giggled affectionately as she watched Sasuke's little emotional moment, and he quickly glared at the cherry-blossom kunoichi, though he seemed to be having a hard time keeping it in place as his bottom lip wobbled.

"Yosh! Your sheer youthfulness alone is enough to earn a full pardon!" came Lee and Gai's voice in unision, pumping their fists into the air; tears of joy running down their dirty faces. Tenten rolled her eyes; Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome..." and Ino shook her head, though all three could not keep the amused grins from their faces as they did so. Even Choji laughed, as he shovelled more chips into his mouth hungrily.

"Uh, yeah, you've earned our forgiveness at least, right, Akamaru?" Kiba proclaimed, as Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino nodded, a rare smirk crossing his face as his bugs returned to him from across the battle-field.

Naruto smiled warmly, and extended his hand towards Tobi. The demon-in-human-form's single eye smiled, and he clasped the Jinchuriki's hand in his own gloved one. They shook once, and Naruto released the hand-shake, stepping back, next to Hinata, grinning widely.

"What do we do now?" she asked the knuckle-head ninja, grasping onto his arm lovingly.

Naruto chuckled softly, and placed a hand on the young Hyuuga's soft, red cheek.

"Now, Hinata-chan? We go home." said Naruto, tenderly. Sakura was first to punch Naruto round the back of the head, as the rest of the ninja surrounding him groaned.

"Now we go home? How cheesy can you get, you idiot?" growled the pink kunoichi, but her anger was false, and the affectionate smile on her face spread from ear to ear.

"Give me a break, Sakura-chan! We just won a war! I'm exhausted!" whimpered Naruto, and he held the back of his as Hinata giggled, cuddling him comfortingly.

Tobi watched them, laughing loudly. Though inside, he was glowing with warmth. In a way, he was rather grateful to the people who sealed him inside Madara. Now, all these centuries later, he might finally find peace and happiness in the Konohagakure village, with this group of wonderfully weird ninja. Especially Maito Gai and that Rock Lee kid. He was gonna HAVE to get an orange one of those spandex suits.

* * *

Oh lord, such a touching ending, huh? Well, I realize that this was a pretty lamely executed, but if you wanna take the idea of Madara/Obito being the Jinchuriki of Tobi and expanding on it, you can! If you mentioned that I'm the awesome guy who came up with the idea, that'd be great! Unless somebody else already did it... in which case, I'm sorry. ;~;

Anyway, please review, if ya' can. Each review results in a cookie for Tobi, so please, lots of 'em... because Tobi is a good boy, right? ;D


End file.
